battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Ghost
Kamen Rider Ghost is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. He is one of the five main protagonist of the third game. Biography Takeru is an 18-year-old man who is the current heir to Daitenkū-ji. Ten years earlier, his father left him home as he went on a ghost hunting expedition. Before his father apparently died, he sent Takeru a gift of the tsuba from Miyamoto Musashi's katana which he wears on a necklace. As well as his interest in Miyamoto Musashi, Takeru enjoys reading from a book titled Stories of the World's Greatest People and learning about the history and legends of famous historical figures. Wishing to follow in his father's footsteps as a ghost hunter, Takeru laments being unable to see ghosts, which neither Akari nor Onari believe exist, until he receives an item called an Eyecon on his 18th birthday, a gift meant for him should his father have truly died. This allows him to see the monstrous ghosts known as Gamma who then attack and kill him, as they are after the Eyecon themselves. He is brought back to life by a mysterious hermit who grants him the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost to fight the Gamma. The hermit tells Takeru he has 99 days to gather the 15 Eyecons of great men from history in order to fully come back to life through the Eyecon Gate in his bedroom, as the hermit's magic is not powerful enough to truly restore him to life. However, with no choice to let the Gammas freed to real world, once all 15 Eyecons has been awakened, extending his life spans and remain as a Kamen Rider, to search another unseen World's Greatest People. In Super Movie War Genesis, where he and Shinnosuke stranded back to 10 years in the past, Takeru has a chance to prevent his father from death. However, it was all part of Da Vinci Gamma's plans of taking over the present day, such as using the machinations he created it through using Takeru's desire to save someone he care most from dying to makes it so the Roidmudes were never destroyed, and none of them remember having gained empathy for humanity. As a young boy revealed that Takeru use to disrespect his father for involving him with his so-called ghost hunting expedition, until his death. As Ryu finds out who the time-displaced Takeru is, and rather died accepting his fater at cost of his life to save Takeru's past self from Da Vinci's trap, telling his time displaced son to carry his will, even his body dies, then has his soul fused with an Eyecon into Tocon Boost, Shinnosuke tells Takeru to accept his father's fate, in which Ryu's soul inside Tocon Boost, will always watch over his son. At the end after returning to the present, finishing Renaissance Gamma (a giant form of Da Vinci Gammas after absorbing the powers of the Raphael and Michelangelo Gammas), with most of the Roidmudes finally fades away from their existence, Takeru and his Daitenkū-ji companions attends Shinnosuke and Kiriko's marriage and congratulates them. Takeru tried his best to befriend with Alain (later known as Kamen Rider Necrom), an Gamma friend of Fukami siblings, and his first Gamma friend Gazai Gamma, including reconcilling Himiko and Newton. Once he found out that Makoto's original human body is still at Gamma world, Takeru decided to catch up with him soon. With Takeru's strong determination alongside Akari, Onari, and Gazai Gamma's aid, he is able to go to the Gamma World. Much to Takeru's horror, as well as what Makoto said earlier about how he and Kanon were raised in the Gamma World, this world is truly a Hell indeed, even worse than what Takeru witnessed are due to the kidnapping of humans and their evil ends. After returning, thanks to Alain and after finishing off the Katchu Gamma, Takeru furiously interrogates Alain, who's currently being framed as a traitor who murdered his father Adonis by Adel, about his world and throws his beliefs about the Gamma out the window. Because of this, his Eyecons left him temporarily. During his time in Gamma World, Takeru can now enter's someone's past memories. Takeru later regains his Eyecons and accesses his new form, Grateful Damashii after regaining his determination due to realizing his fear, thanks to Makoto's Eyecon body's sacrifice to save Alain from Jabel, which is also had been Makoto's plan all along, and ensures Kanon that he will be back once he regained his original body from the Gamma World. As Alain owe Takeru and Akari's life for his gratitude and understanding, he and Alain goes back to Gamma's world to find Makoto by split up each other, right after discussing about what their family looks like. Takeru soon found Alain's father Adonis and rescues him on behalf of Alain, in the same time when Alain, once he learned a horrific truth behind his families' immortality as a Gamma wanted to renew their way on creating a true perfect world with Takeru's help. Due to a father and son reunion does not take too long, as Adel's army attempt to kill Alain and Adonis sacrifice his life to save his son, Takeru avenge him against Adel's army. He becomes more disgraced of Adel's doing about killing his own father, as he chose a wrong path on a so-called "perfect world", trying to protect a broken Alain from his evil brother and his new army of Gammaizer, summoning Adel Fire. While escaping with a broken Alain, he is helped by Alain's sister Alain, telling a bad news that her and Alain's brother, Adel killed their father in front of Takeru and Alain's eye, then explain this to Makoto in his now human body, once they reunite and finishes off the remaining Adel's assassins. In the same time Adel manage to catch up with the Rider and insults Alain being weak as father was, snapping Alain back to his sense and finally understand what he sees behind the truth of his family's world, as the battle between the Riders and Adel about to begin, Takeru's body is freezing, whether he transformed into Grateful Damashii, affects Gammaizer's recent activations by Adel. By the time Professor Igarashi returned and happily seeing Fukami siblings are alive well, Takeru soon learn from Igarashi's past on how he, Takeru's father and Saionji starts their paranormal activities on preventing Gammas from starting a war against humanity, arranged by the hermit, involving Takeru and his childhood friends into their expeditions due to having an infinite potential to stop this warring, how Saionji betrayed them by using the Fukami siblings as his guinea pigs. After finishing an investigation on having every adults (including Shibuya's mother) with the help of Tutankhanum Parka Ghost, he soon heard an unknown female voice who thanked him when he mentioned anything about motherhood while seeing Shibuya and his mother's relationship is now better than the last time. Unaware to him, an unknown female voice was actually his mother, who died during Takeru's birth, leaving Ryu to take care of him alone under his wife's promise. His Ore Damashii is destroyed, killing him immediately during Adel's recent attack on sending both Gammisers Fire and Gravity to kill Takeru first, until one of his seven friends revives him and his Rider powers, embodied with their seven emotions, awakened an infinite potential from within and transform into Mugen Damashii. When he later enters Igarashi's memories, he learns that his father kept him along on his expeditions as he saw a hidden infinite potential in him that would make peace with the Gamma World. The hermit also reveals to him that the Eyecon containing his soul was supposed to have contained his father's soul until his death at the hands of a Gamma, and that if he cannot restore his original body within another 99 days both his soul and his father's soul will disappear forever. Shortly before The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fated Moment movie event starts when he was sleeping, Takeru is had a nightmare that he saw an evil version of himself, whom he thought it was his original body, but unaware to him, his Gamma counterpart and Alain's now ghostly oldest brother, Argos/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost is planning to capture him alive to gain the 15 Hero Eyecons, he, Makoto and Alain owned for the creation of the Extremer Driver, created from 100 Hero Eyecons to turned the real world into ghosts. Shortly on the next day during Kanon's birth day, Takeru and his friends are transported by Dark Ghost to his own Eyecon-shaped world island, which has alot of historical heroes alive there, but absorbs the real world's life force which turned them into ghosts. Though Takeru and his allies lost their 15 Eyecons under Argos, when the fallen Gamma prince Rider tricked Takeru into believing he held what appears to be Takeru's body and transform the body with 100 Eyecons into Extremer Driver and transform into a dangerous Kamen Rider Extremer, Kamen Rider Ghost manage to defeat him and regain the Eyecon. When Takeru and his allies are too late to find out that Adel's army had been compromising the DeepConnect, with Adel use himself as a backup to activate the Demia, Takeru is warned by the Great Eye messengers he and Makoto met back in Legend Rider Eyecon event, Frey and Freya that Adel was not the true mastermind, but someone else worst than him. After the CEO of DeepConnect Steve Bills recovered from being possessed by Gammas thanks to Kamen Rider Necrom, but still has a Demia effect when he was possessed during a Demia development, Takeru suffers a headpain on unable to control his power entering people's mind caused by Demia, until Musashi assist him through battle, by look above the blue sky and emptying his mind to search his own feelings carefully. When entering Adel's memories, Takeru finds out that Adel was the one who killed his father ten years ago, before he killed his own father Adonis years later in the present. However, Takeru notes that Adel's madness was because his and Alain's mother, Alicia died in illness, which is why he tells Alain not to blame himself for what happened back in ten years ago. Once Takeru and his allies found out the true mastermind are revealed to be Gammisers, as they are the one who manipulates Adel and the creation of Makoto's clone, Takeru manage to stop the Gammisers in both possesed Adel's Perfect Gammiser form in Mugen Damashii, and the Great Eyeser forms in both Mugen Damashii and Ore Damashii, thus saving the world. As a debt from the Great Eye for freeing them from the Gammisers and ever since the Great Eye began to eyeing on Takeru for his heroic deeds since their first met, Takeru grants more than one wish besides reviving himself. Now that he's finally been revived, Takeru can continue his unfinished education in high school. Before Makoto and Kanon plans to stay and help Alain back to Gamma World to restore its environment, Takeru was warned by Makoto and Alain to take care of the boy from the despaired future, Ayumu from an attack of a mysterious video game-themed Kamen Rider Gemn, who look like a Kamen Rider Ex-Aid whom briefly helped Takeru back in 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fated Moment movie event. He mistook Ex-Aid as Gemn due to similar appearance, but not color, until Gemn arrived attacking him, Ayumu and Ex-Aid to take the Shakariki Sports Rider Gashat Ayumu held back to him and leaves, leaving Ghost and Ex-Aid battles Ex-Aid's enemies, Bugster viruses. Before Ex-Aid's departure, Ghost is given by him an Ex-Aid Ghost Eyecon. When Ayumu finally learned about infinite potential and return to the future, Takeru is unaware that Ayumu could be his son, when the boy whispering "dad" during his departure. While continuing his education, Takeru becomes one of the victims of the Pac-Man Bugster virus infections by a foundation turned terrorist known as Next Genome Institute via Gashacon Bugvisor they stole from Genm Corp., leaving Takeru unable to transform into his Rider form. Even worst, his friend Akari, who also the terrorist's victim has much worst condition than Takeru's, which is the reason why Takeru seeks help from Ex-Aid and three other doctor Gamer Riders, while being accompanied by the return of Makoto and Alain. Until the virus in Takeru's body is fading away after his near death, Takeru is awaken in the same time he and Emu got help from their three precedssors Shinnosuke and Haruto, and Kouta in his Kamen Rider Gaim form. During a fight, Takeru uses Ex-Aid Damashii he got from Ex-Aid while Ex-Aid uses Ghost Gamer to combat Genome and his Pac-Mens. Two years after the Next Genome's reign of terror is over, Takeru is among the people who helped Makoto to look into his family's secrets. Sometimes after helping Makoto after the defeat of Evolude, Takeru and his friends discovered the secret behind the heroic Ghost Eyecons. Details Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *''to be added'' Weaknesses/Cons *''to be added'' Gallery ''' Ss26_1_1.jpg|Ore Damashii riding Machine Ghostriker Ss26_1_2.jpg Ss26_1_3.jpg|Musashi Damashii (which supposed be one of his form changes from the start) Ss26_1_4.jpg|Billy the Kid Damashii (same as form change description above) Ss26_3_1.jpg|Toucon Boost Damashii (which supposed to be the original Ghost's temporary final form, or Transcient special move form change while Grateful Damashii as final form and Mugen Damashii as separate DLC in BWG) Ss26_3_2.jpg|Toucon Goemon Damashii (which supposed be one of his form changes via special move form change from its original Ore Transcient version from the start) Ss26_3_3.jpg|Toucon Ryoma Damashii (same as special move form change description above) Ss26_3_4.jpg|Toucon Himiko Damashii (same as special move form change description above) Vehicle/Transportation Ghost's bike is Machine Ghostriker. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Downloadable Separate Final Form in first Playable appearance